


The Happiest Place on Earth (is When We're Together)

by TheGoodNoodle



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Crushes, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotels, Humor, Lol im such an english localization normie I spell it Oma not Ouma, M/M, Miu makes things T rated borderline M, Restaurants, Saiou Week, Sexual Humor, Sumb, and I feel like, but shuichi isn’t completely oblivious, but there are still some funny parts, he's just cautious, im drowning in soup, innuendos, it was sooo hard to force myself to write in time, it's kinda cheesy btw, more so than my other stuff imo, now that i've finished writing this i hate it, now that it's done i think it killed a part of me inside, saiouweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodNoodle/pseuds/TheGoodNoodle
Summary: In which Shuichi loves everything about Kokichi, from his unbreachable veil of lies, to his annoying, yet somehow unexplainably endearing personality, and everything in between (but he can’t admit it because he thinks Kokichi might be lying about his own feelings towards Shuichi.)Also, they go to Disney World together! :} :}





	1. Chapter 1

If any of Shuichi’s friends were asked who was obviously into Shuichi, everyone would know with absolute certainty that the correct answer was Kokichi Oma.

_Everyone_ _except_, of course, Shuichi Saihara.

It was painfully obvious. If Miu and Keebo, the very definition of an eccentric couple, were asked, Miu would probably explain that watching Kokichi fawn over Shuichi helplessly was more painful than some unusual masochistic kink that she had, causing Keebo to flusteredly agree (with a look of shameful recognition at the kink).

If Kaito or Maki, two of Shuichi’s friends who have been dating for almost a year now, were asked, they would probably mention the time when Kokichi had, very annoyingly, made a spectacle out of movie night last month. He continuously attempted to sit on Shuichi’s lap, and even went so far as to turn off the movie right before the main characters’ love confession and do his own theatrical rendition of confessing his love to Shuichi (He also put raw eggs in everyone’s hot chocolate but that’s not the point).

Kaito considers Shuichi his closest bro, but his sidekick should’ve been smart enough to know that no, it wasn’t just a joke, and yes, Kokichi is totally and helplessly in love with him.

Even if_ Himiko and Tenko _ were asked, Tenko, who explicitly holds no interest, _ or even a negative amount interest, if that were possible_, in the happenings between degenerate males, would say that Kokichi is more obvious with his crush than Tenko was herself towards Himiko before the two got together, and that says a lot. Himiko, despite her laziness, might even nod in agreement.

Which is why, Kaito eagerly accepted when Kokichi suggested that the four of them go to Disney World. Kaito’s been to Disney once, back when he was a kid. His grandparents took him to Magic Kingdom and he got to ride rides, watch fireworks at night, and go on Space Mountain three times; he never wanted to leave. He also remembered staying in a hotel room where he got a queen bed all to himself.

Going on a trip with Maki, Kokichi and Shuichi might be a good chance for his sidekick to finally get some sense knocked into him. He could only secretly hope that they would stop skirting around the issue and finally confess what was obvious to all of their friends. The idea was simple at first - Kaito could go off with Maki for a little bit during the vacation, since they were dating anyway, thus giving the detective and the leader some alone time to process their feelings.

But then Miu heard about it and invited herself and Keebo along.

Then Tenko heard about it and thought it would be lots of fun for Himiko and her to go too.

So, now they are on a bus towards their Disney resort hotel, all eight of them; three couples plus Kokichi and Shuichi.

They’d gotten two rooms, connected by a door.

Checking in doesn’t take too long, luckily, and soon enough, they’re heading up to the rooms that’ll serve as their bedrooms for the next week or so.

Since there are two queens per room, Kaito figures Tenko and Himiko will get one, Miu and Keebo will share another, he and Maki will sleep in the third, and Kokichi and Shuichi will be left with the last one. Kaito knows it’s a _ little _ cruel to force Kokichi to share a bed with his crush, but this has gone on long enough.

However, despite his best bro being a detective, Shuichi doesn’t seem to realize this upcoming predicament when they drop their luggage off and then head to Disney Springs for dinner. 

* * *

“This shit’s fuckin’ amazing,” Kaito admits.

“You’re damn right it is!”

Miu had been the one to book a reservation at the restaurant, claiming that if she was going to Disney, she would be _ eating some fried chicken_. The others were pretty indifferent about it, and since only Kaito was adamant on eating burgers (Shuichi reasoned that he could get a burger at Magic Kingdom), they went along with it.

She was purposely moaning loudly while stuffing her face with chicken, much to the dissatisfaction of the rest of the group... and everyone else in the restaurant.

Tenko’s nose crinkles. “Your degenerate male tendencies are going to get us banned from Disney Springs!”

“Yeah!” Kokichi instigates, biting into his own chicken. “See! Even Tenko thinks you’ve got the sex drive of a horny old man.”

“Poor Keebo...” Himiko adds tiredly.

“Don’t twist Tenko’s words!” She chastises the supreme leader, not willing to side with such a degenerate.

“You’re no fun.” Kokichi crosses his arms.

“Hah-hahah!” Miu rubs it in his face.

Kokichi presses his lips together. “Sow.”

“Heeeee!”

“This experience reminds me of Kurisumasu,” Keebo says, not reading the current mood of the table very well.

“This chicken is better,” Himiko says, “I can already feel my MP being restored.”

“I agree with Himiko!”

“Hey Shuichi eat this mushy stuff.” Kokichi points to the food on his plate with a fork.

“It’s mashed potatoes,” Shuichi informs him.

‘No waaay, I thought it was really overcooked rice! But, that’s a lie. I know what mashed potatoes are. Now eat them!” Kokichi sticks his fork into the buttery potatoes.

“Kokichi-!” Shuichi widens his eyes as Kokichi lifts the fork near his mouth and waves it around. He’s pretty sure that Kokichi’s trying to feed him and he can’t stop his face from turning red at the action.

Miu mumbles something that sounds distinctly like, “Shota virgin.”

Keebo tears his eyes from the opposite side of the table and glances back and forth between the two. “Excuse me for interrupting, but fried chicken is generally considered a finger food, correct?” Keebo inquires.

“Yeah, what about it?” Miu speaks from beside him with a full mouth.

Keebo seems startled, “Oh, it’s nothing!”

Miu turns to look towards Keebo’s line of sight. Sitting there is Maki, eating her chicken with a fork and a knife.

Himiko tilts her head. “Nyeh?”

Maki looks away. “If I have oily fingers, I can’t properly hold my weapons.”

“Harumaki! We’re at Disney! You don’t need your weapons.”

“Plus! If any degenerate males approach us I can defend everyone with my Neo-Aikido!” She strikes a defensive pose.

“Hmph.” Maki puffs out her cheeks.

Himiko chimes in eagerly, “and I can help too! With my magic.”

“That’s a great idea Himiko! We can be the degenerate-fighting team!”

She purses her lips, less animated than she was a second ago. “But I’m low on mana so I’ll have to collect some later.”

“I will help you!” Tenko encourages.

“Is that code for you guys ditching us later to go fuck?” Miu’s question is as brazen as her personality.

The Aikido Master gasps. “Tenko would never!”

“Nee-heehee, like you aren’t gonna do that with Keebo, pervert.”

“Nnnnnnn,” Miu groans, “I didn’t mean it like that...”

“Himiko! Cover your ears!”

“Nyeh… okay.”

“Um, can we _ not _ talk about this ever again?” Kaito suggests.

“Oh, like you and Maki are innocent. Ah-haha!” Miu goads.

A fork and knife clatter on Maki's plate. “_ Do you want to die? _”

“Heeeeyyyy server! Can we get some mayo and ketchup over here _ pleeeaase? _” Kokichi takes a sip of his glass of panta.

“Wh-” Shuichi begins.

“Kokichi, what do you need mayo for? This isn’t omurice or okonomiyaki.” Keebo states the obvious.

“Shut up Keeboy, or I’ll have one of my subordinates turn you into the robot you truly are inside!”

“Please do not do that!”

“He’s obviously lying!” Kaito points out.

Kokichi laces his fingers behind his head, leaning back in his chair smugly as the server disappears into the kitchen. “Besides. I need it to pour in Keebo’s hair.”

“Do not do that either!”

Shuichi scratches his cheek. “Ah, Keebo, I think Kokichi is just kidding.”

“Waaaahhhh, my beloved is outing my lies now?! How cruel.”

“Kokichi…”

“Kokichi, you should be more grateful to Shuichi. He’s willing to continue dating you even though you always lie!”

Everyone goes silent.

“Um.” Shuichi’s eyebrows are raised so high that they’re hidden under his hair.

“Keebo, they’re not-” Kaito starts explaining as he scratches his head awkwardly.

Kokichi harshly bangs his glass of panta down on the table before grinning and interrupting Kaito. “Nee-heehee! Keeboy is such a robot that he can’t even comprehend relationships!”

“...have I miscalculated?”

Kaito puts his face in his palm. “No shit.”

“Hah-hahahah!” Miu pats Keebo on the back.

“I do not understand. Judging by how Kokichi acts around Shuichi, it can only be concluded that the two of them are in a romantic relationship.”

“That-” Shuichi begins but Kokichi buts in before he can finish.

“Well, you’ve calculated wrong. Me and Shumai are in a fully-completely-one-hundred-percent-platonic-friendship, isn’t that right Shuichi?”

“I-”

“Then why do you, Kokichi, call Shuichi your beloved, and give him pets names like Shumai? Also, you attempted to feed him earlier, which, if I am correct, is a behavior that in this context has slight romantic implications.”

“Maybe Kokichi’s under a love spell…”

Kokichi ignores her. “Huuuuh? Nicknames? I don’t call Shuichi any nicknames. And why would I feed him?”

“You just-”

“Hmmm? Is Keeboy making up lies? Movies have always taught me that the robots would turn against us, but I didn’t think it’d happen this soon!”

“You’re the one who’s lying!” Keebo argues, eyes narrowed.

“Nope, I never lie.”

“If you keep going you’re gonna break him.” Kaito warns.

“Oooooo, my mayo and ketchup is here.” He adds some mayo to the mashed potatoes and Kaito raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Kaito shrugs.

* * *

They walk around the shops after they’re done eating. It’s not long after they’ve all tried out samples of various soaps at one of the stores.

Shuichi has to convince Kokichi _ not _to climb on the giant lego dragon outside the lego store. Luckily, he succeeds, but barely. And suddenly, it’s just him and Kokichi. Miu and Keebo have completely gone missing for the time being (Kokichi’s accusation from earlier might’ve been more likely than either of them thought), Tenko and Himiko went inside the World of Disney shop for souvenirs, and Kaito sort of just started acting weird once all the others were gone and pretended that he and Maki left something behind at the restaurant.

“Hey Shuichi,” Kokichi stands tall, seeming determined about something.

“Hmm?”

He is silent for a few seconds before he quickly masks his lost nerve and grins. “...oh, nothing. I just wanted to say Shuichi.”

Shuichi raises an eyebrow; he can tell it’s a lie but doesn’t bother to call him out on it.

“Don’t you know my beloved? I’ll die if your eyes aren’t always on me!” Kokichi dramatizes as they skip along towards… something. Shuichi doesn’t know where they’re going, but he’s not gonna stop him, even if it might end up getting them lost.

Shuichi offers a small smile and Kokichi stops and gives him a look, and Shuichi isn’t sure what it means. Kokichi almost looks sad, but he also looks really happy. It doesn’t really make sense.

“Hey Shuichi, did I ever tell you about that time my organization kidnapped the owner of the Coca-Cola Company until they told us all their secret recipes?”

Is that so?” Shuichi plays along, amused.

“Yup! Now I don’t even need to buy panta because I have my underlings producing mass quantities and selling it on the dl.”

Shuichi chuckles, “ah, but then how do you explain you buying a glass during dinner?”

“You caught me! As expected of my favorite detective.”

“Aren’t I the only detective you know?”

“Nope! I know thousands of detectives, and you’re still my favorite.”

“Ah...” Shuichi blushes, before changing the topic, “Are there any stores that you want to visit Kokichi?”

“Mmmm, nope! But that’s a lie. I was gonna go into all of the jewelry stores and steal all of the expensive gems.” Kokichi conspiratorially rubs his hands together. 

“Don’t say things like that so loud! You’ll get us in trouble.”

“Nee-heehee!”

“Let’s… go look inside World Of Disney.” Shuichi suggests.

“Okie Dokie!”

* * *

They go in the store and can hear Tenko yelling - most likely at some helpless guy - about her neo-aikido skills and scolding him against any funny business. Shuichi decides it might be a wise decision to not get involved, so he and Kokichi go off browsing without finding them. They’ll all be meeting up later anyway, so it’s no big deal.

Kokichi pulls Shuichi along by the sleeve and coos at all the Disney merch.

“Now you’re Shuichi Mouse!” Kokichi exclaims after pushing a pair of mickey mouse ears onto Shuichi’s head. His ahoge still sticks up right behind the accessory and Kokichi grins.

Shuichi smiles and offers a pair to Kokichi who puts on the identical pair and proudly proclaims, “now I can be the rat I truly am! Nee-heehee!”

“But wouldn’t you be Kokichi Mouse?” Shuichi wonders aloud as they both put the pairs of ears back.

“Hmmm, nope!” Kokichi tries to act nonchalant, but Shuichi thinks he might be blushing as he turns away and pulls them towards some Disney plushies. Then again, he might just be imagining it.

“They should have a wider range of plushies, don’t you think so Shuichi?”

“Ah, there already seem to be a lot of plushies…” There are. There’s got to be shelves and shelves full of various different characters.

“You’re right Shuichi! I was lying. There are more plushies here than I could fit in your tiny apartment!”

Shuichi quietly responds with his hand covering his mouth, “...it’s not that tiny.”

But Kokichi’s already on to the next subject. “So, mister detective, what is _ your _favorite Disney character?”

Shuichi brings a hand to his chin. “I don’t know. I don’t really have any preference. What’s yours Kokichi?”

“Hmmm… stitch! And that’s not a lie.”

“Ah…”

Kokichi runs towards the T-shirts in the next second, calling “c’mon Shumai!” As he gets farther away from the plushies. Shuichi picks one of the stitch plushies up and follows along.

“Kokichi?!?” Tenko recoils as she sights the two, “did you follow us in here, degenerates?”

Himiko points at the leader. “That’s impossible! I cast a high-level invisibility spell. Only a level ninety-nine mage would’ve been able to see through it.”

“Whaaaat? It was definitely _ you _ who followed us two,” Kokichi feigns ignorance.

Tenko ignores this, “where are Maki and the other three degenerates?”

“Miu is still a girl, y’know.”

“Shush! I didn’t ask for your input.”

“_But I still gave it _, aw phooey.”

“Hmph!” Tenko crosses her arms and turns away.

“Did the others get captured by an evil wizard?”

Shuichi answers, “Kaito and Maki went to get something they left behind, and Miu and Keebo are…”

“Fucking!” Kokichi finishes for him cheerfully.

Tenko swivels back around, “how dare you poison Himiko’s innocence with your indecency!”

“Well, I gotta go pay for this… is anyone else coming on line?”

“Of course I will Himiko!”

“Not you! It’s supposed to be a surprise,” she tells Tenko. “Shuichi, this is a task even low-level mages can do,” she says as she tugs him towards the line. 

* * *

“I’m gonna head in the shower,” Kaito announces as he throws his jacket on the bed. Keebo’s the last to enter the room; the door shuts behind him with a click.

“Dinner was a lot of fun!” Keebo remarks with an enthusiasm that the rest of them are too tired to mimic.

“There’s still a bathroom in the other room if anyone needs it,” Kaito reminds them as he grabs some shampoo from his luggage.

Kokichi’s already practically marked one of the two beds in the room as his, his hair is splayed out on top of the sheets, and he’s pretending to sleep.

On the next bed over, Himiko actually _ is _ sleeping.

“_Boys _ can sleep in the other room!” Tenko adamantly recommends.

Kokichi cracks an eye open and turns to her. “Who else is-” and then he cuts himself off. His mouth forms an oh as he glances at Shuichi. Shuichi gives him a small, embarrassed wave. Kokichi turns back to the Aikido Master and tells her, “fine, if you wanna sleep in the same room as Miu. She might molest you in your sleep, though.”

“Heeee! Wh-what? I wouldn’t molest anyone…”

“Lies! You molested Keeboy earlier!” he proclaims.

“That’s not true!” Keebo argues defensively.

Tenko puts her hands on her hips and declares, “Me and Himiko will share a room with Maki and Kaito then! The less boys the better!”

“Fiiiiiine, me and Shuichi will sleep in the other room.” Kokichi groans and reaches for his and Shuichi’s luggage. “Hmmm? Shuichi! You got a souvenir without telling me?” He holds up the plastic bag. “Waaaaaaahhhhhh, Shuichi doesn’t trust me.”

Shuichi waves his hands frantically, “N-no! Kokichi, you’ve got it wrong!” He reaches into the bag and pulls out a plushie, “...I… got it… for you.” Shuichi looks away and happens to meet Miu’s face.

Her nose scrunches up in disgust. “Oh, get a room.”

“Um.. aren’t we already in one?” Shuichi asks.

Kokichi’s still gaping in shock at the little stuffed stitch. He snaps his mouth shut and for once doesn’t have anything to say.

“Hah! Cockichi’s finally learned how to shut up.”

The statement allows Kokichi to find his voice. “You should learn how to shut up!” Kokichi yells, but even that can’t hide the fiery blush creeping up his cheeks. He thinks that maybe he can pass it off as an anger-induced face reddening. He hopes so. Yet, he still grabs the plushie from Shuichi’s hands and squishes it tightly between his arms and his body.

Shuichi tries to hide the smile that appears on his face and picks up the luggage that Kokichi must’ve dropped, bringing it into the adjacent room.

Maki’s already sitting in the room, assembling some weapon that Shuichi frankly has no idea how she got there. Surely someone at airport security yesterday would’ve noticed it, right? He didn’t even notice anything amiss when they stayed at Keebo’s engineer friend’s home for the night to sleep off their jet lag. Shuichi would be startled to see her so suddenly if he wasn’t used to it. He hadn’t realized she left the other room, but he supposes she did, considering.

“Tenko wants you and Kaito to sleep in there.”

“Alright.” She nods and wordlessly leaves.

“Hey Shumai, now that we’re alone…” he begins. Shuichi raises an unsure eyebrow and the shorter man continues suspensefully, closing in on Shuichi, “we can… sleep!” he exclaims as he jumps onto the bed and pulls the covers over his head.

The detective chuckles and grabs his pajamas. “Do you want to use the bathroom first?”

“Nah, you go ahead.” Kokichi grins as he pulls a pair of his own pajamas out of his purple suitcase.

“O-okay.” Shuichi nods and goes to change into his PJs.

Miu takes that moment to burst in and toss her bag on the unoccupied bed. She lifts her shirt and Kokichi squints. “What the fuck Miu?”

“I’m putting on my pajamas, don’t look perv.”

He turns away. “You could say that before you start stripping in front of me. Don’t you have a boyfriend? Or does Keebo not count ‘cause he’s not a real boy?”

“Ha, like you aren’t gay for Shuichi.”

“Shut up, he’s in the other room.”

The sound of clothes scuffling stops. Miu struts over to the bathroom and bangs on the door. “Once you’re done nutting in there, I gotta brush my teeth!”

The sound of the sink water running stops and Shuichi opens the door. “I wasn’t doing that.”

“Hah-hahah! You don’t have to tell me what you do with your dick!” Miu laughs before pushing her way in.

Somehow, they all manage to get comfortable in their respective beds. Kokichi’s playing yahtzee against Shuichi on some app. Both of their faces are lit up under the covers from the light of each of their phones, allowing Shuichi to see Kokichi’s smug grin; the supreme leader is winning. They suddenly halt mid-game when they hear voices speak up from the bed beside theirs.

“C’mon, can’t we just do a little something?” Miu whines.

“That would not be appropriate!”

“I don’t mean _ everything _, just some hand stuff.”

“_Miu- _ not here. We’re not alone!”

“Pshh, so what? If we’re real quiet, they won’t hear us.”

Shuichi’s blushing up to his ears at this point. Kokichi seems pretty shocked too as they exchange awkward glances from under the covers, wondering if one of them should say something before this escalates.

Keebo sounds like he’s hesitating, “...I... don’t feel right about this.”

“Don’t worry about it, those twinks are probably sleeping already anyway.”

It’s the moment that Keebo_ seems _ to be about to give in that Kokichi decides he must do something, not only to preserve Shuichi’s innocence, but for the greater good (and the cleaning staff at the hotel). “Miu! You thirsty whore!” He jumps to his feet and points an accusing finger towards the girl.

“Heeeeee!”

“You just can’t keep it in your pants, can you?” Kokichi berates.

“My apologies,” Keebo intervenes, “it was my fault for letting it get this far.”

“Both of you!” he scolds, “if you’re gonna act like dogs in heat, I’m calling animal control!”

“Ah,” Shuichi struggles to form a sentence through his embarrassment.

“Okay! Fine! We don’t do it anymore…” Miu’s shoulders droop with a pout.

“Nope! I don’t believe you!” Kokichi grabs Shuichi’s arm and walks right up to the door joining their rooms, banging on it with his palm, the plushie hanging by its arm in his other hand.

Maki swings the inner door open and growls out a menacing, “_what? _” Her eyes have bags under them, and her hair is ruffled from sleep.

The leader’s eyes crinkle. “Nee-heehee, take it away Shuichi!” Kokichi pushes Shuichi forward and hides behind him like he’s a shield.

“If you wouldn’t mind… would you two please trade rooms with Kokichi and I?” he asks, gesturing to a very sleepy looking Kaito, confused about all the commotion.

Maki shoots them a glare, “why?”

Kokichi clasps his hands behind his head, grinning deviously, “ooooohhhhh, no reason.” He smirks.

“That’s not true,” Shuichi admits, before pointedly stating, “Miu is trying to seduce Keebo, but if you’re in the room, it’s highly possible that they won’t try anything funny,” he explains, _ like a true detective._

Maki’s tired, deadly eyes move towards a cowering Miu and a very anxious Keebo as she makes her decision. “Fine.”

Kaito shrugs behind her, yawns, and grabs their stuff before they walk in and get situated in the bed. The astronaut tosses them their stuff, gives them a thumbs up and then pretty much passes out on top of the sheets.

Kokichi grins cheerfully before flopping onto the bed next to Himiko and Tenko’s. Shuichi shuts the shared door and slides his luggage under the bed beside Kokichi’s.

He stands up and observes the situation at hand. “Would you mind moving over a little bit?”

“Nee-heehee!” Kokichi laughs before lifting his starfish-like limbs and moving to one side of the bed instead of the center.

As he climbs under the covers beside Kokichi, Shuichi glances over at a sleeping Tenko and Himiko in the bed next to theirs. He hopes Tenko doesn’t react too loudly to sharing a room with two boys in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so 
> 
> If anyone was wondering, Kurisumasu is what they call christmas, in Japan, and a popular Japanese tradition is eating fried chicken around christmas time ??? (even though it’s not religious there which is pretty cool), so I kinda sorta stuck that in there.
> 
> Also, if you were wondering why this takes place at Disney World, which is halfway around the world from Japan as opposed to DisneyLand in CA or even Disney Tokyo, the short answer is that I am most familiar with Disney World FL as it’s the only one I’ve been to, and I don’t know how the resorts, food, and rides are in the other locations. Plus, I already had to do quite a bit of research for this fic, and I really didn’t have time to do more.
> 
> Aaaannndddd worry not, I’m also including the part about them actually going to the park instead of just the scenes from the hotel and Disney Springs, but because of timing, I’ll be posting that for Day 3 of Saiou week instead of Day 1, because it’s technically an AU, and I (technically) don’t have anything else for Day 3 :} :}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking many months to finish this but I just didn't know how to order events to make it not boring/dragging on, and I also just grimace at some parts but maybe that's just me. There's also the issue of the fast passes, (because they're necessary from a timespan standpoint but not from any other-because otherwise there are long lines and not many rides to be ridden) and ride naming because those not familiar with certain rides may not know what kind of ride it is and what not, but I couldn't explain every single ride because that would be tedious to read and slightly unnecessary but mainly not the point of the story ig?? Sorry if anything if confusing but I just had to get this out before my soul left my body and whatnot. 
> 
> Oh! (Just letting any readers know in advance, the reason that Kokichi, even though canonically a morning person, is not awake before seven am, is because realistically, they might still be a little off and jetlagged when it comes to sleeping schedules. I thought I’d mention it so as to not cause any continuity issues c:)

It’s not the alarm that wakes Shuichi up in the morning…

He’s woken up by a loud, startling, “HAAAAAI-YAAHH!” accompanied by a loud thump, followed by the sensation of pain where his body meets the floor, and then more pain everywhere else as something falls on top of him. 

“Uggghh,” a pained moan resonates from above him as a hand pushes him closer to the floor. 

Kokichi pushes himself up, still disoriented, and realizes he’s been attacked in his sleep. 

He looks up and faces his assailant. “So you think it’s a good idea to disrupt an evil supreme leader’s sleep, huh?” He asks as he gets to his feet, only just realizing Shuichi must’ve been the one to break his fall, since he’s underneath him, and the pain in his own body is concentrated at his stomach where he was kicked instead of anywhere else. _ “What’s your goal?” _

“I should ask you the same thing!” She points at him accusingly. “What were you planning sneaking in our room during the night! Such suspicious behavior is fitting for a degenerate male.”

Shuichi sits up, rubbing his head with a groan. His surroundings tell him that he was pushed off of the bed, blanket and all. 

“Nyeh? What time is it?” Himiko raises her head from her pillow, her hair thoroughly tangled from sleep.

Shuichi glances at the digital clock on the night table. “It’s… seven o’clock.”

“Too early,” she mutters before collapsing back on the bed. 

Shuichi rubs his eyes and stands to his feet. “We should get ready.”

“First, explain what you were doing in here!” Tenko commands.

“Weeelll, the manager of this resort came by to tell us we had to sleep in this room or they’d kick us all out!” He prattles falsehoods.

Shuichi amends the statement with the truth. “We traded beds with Maki and Kaito.”

Himiko perks up again, “huh? Why would you do that.”

“Miu was trying to fuck Keebo with us in the room!” He exclaims.

“Kokichi, stop lying.” Himiko seems oddly annoyed. It must be because she’s tired.

“Actually, that’s not a lie,” Shuichi assures them.

“What!? Tenko will set them straight!” She proclaims as she swings open the door to the other room and starts scolding them. Shuichi, from his position on the floor, can see Maki packing some knives away into her backpack. He really hopes she doesn’t plan on taking them into the park.

Kokichi shuts the door behind her and the upcoming mayhem, grinning wildly. “Whatcha guys waiting for? We’re going to Disney!”

“Ah...” the detective yawns. 

“I wanna go back to sleep…” For her next trick, the magician disappears under the covers.

* * *

“Hey, that wasn’t too bad. We might not be the first ones on this bus, but we still got seats!” Kaito hits them with some positivity. 

Maki’s shockingly awake, and Shuichi never expected she’d be a morning person. 

“How the hell do people wake up this early?” Miu asks rhetorically before chugging down a thermos of hot coffee.

Keebo smiles beside her and hands out breakfast snacks that he packed for all of them. 

Shuichi takes a granola bar. “Thank you.”

“This doesn’t make up for you’re unforgivable behavior, vermin!” Tenko makes sure he knows that much before grabbing an apple from his hand and furiously wiping it with her shirt before biting it. 

Himiko’s sleeping on Tenko’s shoulder, and none of them are convinced she woke up at all to get ready; Tenko carried her to the bus stop, and she hasn’t spoken once. 

“Nee-heehee!” Shuichi isn’t sure why Kokichi’s drinking Panta this early, but he is. “Shuichi! Did you download that app I told you about?”

The detective cocks his head to the side, before he remembers. “Ah, yea.”

“Open it up! C’mon.”

So he does; it’s kind of like charades with talking, and there’s a Disney themed category. Kokichi mentioned how it would be a good way to pass time before they visited. He chooses a total of four teams, since there are eight of them, and passes the phone to Kokichi. 

“I’m gonna win!”

“Huh?” Kaito looks over.

“We’re all gonna play. Tenko, wake Himiko up or I’ll have Shuichi poison that apple like an evil old lady!”

“I won’t let him!” Tenko fights back.

“I-I wouldn’t do that!” Shuichi waves his hands in front of his face frantically, looking more than a little worried. The outburst, however, does the trick. Himiko slowly blinks her eyes and yawns. 

“What is it?”

“We’re gonna play a game, m-kay?” Kokichi grins, showing off his teeth.

“Nyeh, okay.”

“What’re you guys playing?” Miu asks, raising an eyebrow and tucking her thermos away. 

“You too! We put it on our forehead and our teammate describes it without saying what it is. If they guess it, tilt the phone down, and tilt up to skip.”

“I don’t trust that you won’t cheat.”

Kokichi sticks out his tongue. “Ugh, fine then, you can go first Harumaki.”

“Don’t call me that.” She glares threateningly as he passes her the phone.

She lifts the phone to her head and the game begins. “Kaito, describe them.”

“Uhhh..” he squints. “Skip that one.”

Keebo opens his mouth to speak, but then he realizes it’s not his turn and keeps quiet. 

“Oh! It’s the toy!”

“Hah, I bet you wish it was a sex toy,” Miu remarks.

“Fuck no!” Kaito yells back, before trying to explain. “He’s the space one! To infinity, and beyond!” Kaito puts a fist in the air. 

“Buzz Lightyear.”

“Yeah! Oh, that guy’s real strong. He can probably do almost as many push-ups as me.”

“Strong…” Maki furrows her brows. “Hercules.”

“You got it Harumaki. Okay, now this one’s a princess. The one with the yellow dress.”

“Belle.”

“Uhh, this one. Skip it. Okay, another princess. She also wears yellow, I guess…” He scratches his goatee. “Red ribbon, I think, and short hair.”

“Snow White.”

“He’s a duck-”

“Hey! Duck is in the name, degenerate!”

“Oh, fuck, right. Skip.”

“He’s a doll, and he can’t lie. Well, he can lie, um.”

“What..?”

“His nose. It gets longer if he lies. Yeah, that’s it. It’s his nose.”

“Heh.” Miu smirks.

The ex-assassin stares. “I’m skipping.”

“Maki! Oh you know this one-” he begins when there’s a beep.

“Awwww, looks like you’re out of time!” Kokichi grabs the phone and looks at the list of characters. “You guys only got four! Hey Shuichi, put this on your head. We got this.”

“Right!” Shuichi nods, taking the phone and getting ready.

“Mmm, Shumai, you gotta tilt the phone forward a little.”

“Hah-haha! Pooichi can’t even do it right!”

“One, two, three, go! He’s the monkey in Lion King!” 

Shuichi thinks for a moment. “Um… Raf-Rafiki?”

“Yup! Girl Mickey rat!”

“Wh- Minnie Mouse?”

Kokichi nods, “Nee-heehee! It’s Miu!”

“Nnnnnnnn,” Miu squirms in her seat.

“Miu? Kokichi, what?”

“Y’know, Miu. In that famous spaghetti scene from that movie with the dogs.”

Shuichi hesitates, “...Tramp?”

“Right-o! Didn’t know you had it in you Shuichi! Skip!”

“O-okay,” Shuichi stutters. 

“Hmmm, Na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na!” he sings.

“Kokichi…”

“C’mon Shuichi! You can do it. _If she doesn’t scare you, then nobody will!_” he continues impishly.

“Cruella De Vil...”

“Good job Shumai! Oh! Oh! They’re emo like Shuichi!” 

“Kokichi… I already told you I’m not like Eeyore…”

“Nee-heehee, you still got it. His mom was shot!”

“...is this really in a Disney Movie?”

“Yup! Would I lie to you, Shuichi?”

“Yes.”

“He’s a deer!”

“Right, I think I’m gonna skip.”

“Shuiichiii,” Kokichi whines, “you could’ve gotten that one. But skip this one. Hmm, oh, evil lion!”

“Scar!” The detective declares.

“Okay! Last one! Glass shoe!”

“Cinderella.”

“Yeah! Times up! We got seven! I bet no one else can beat that.” He taunts.

“Oh yeah?” Miu challenges, taking the phone and putting it on her head. 

The countdown begins. Keebo frowns. “Um, I don’t know that one. Skip. That one either… Who is Scrooge McDuck?”

“You’re not supposed to say it!” Kaito exclaims.

“But who is it?” Himiko asks. All of them, except for a very focused Miu and Keebo, shrug.

“She’s a small fairy!” 

“Scrooge McDuck is a small fairy?” 

“No, Keebo is describing the character on Miu’s head.”

“Tinker Bell!” Miu slams her free hand down on her lap. “Hah! I’m a fuckin’ genius!”

“Correct! He is a dog.”

“I’m gonna need more than that babe.”

“My apologies! He is friends with a cat, if I remember correctly.”

“C’monn Keebo, hurry up.” Miu urges.

“He has a birthmark shaped like lightning!”

“Harry Potter?”

“Harry Potter is not a dog, nor is he Disney!”

Wh-what? I got it wrong?” Miu seems shocked as she meekly looks away.

Keebo keeps playing, already accustomed to Miu’s random bouts of timidness. “Skip! She is the significant other of Simba. She… when we watched the movie you said she has bedroom eyes...”

“Hah-hahah! Nala. All you had to say for that one was bedroom eyes. That was all I needed.”

“He was raised by animals!”

“Oooh! Gonta! Hah! I totally nailed it!” 

“Gonta is not a Disney character.” Keebo asserts.

“He’s not?!” Kokichi gasps like he’s been lied to his whole life.

“He swings on vines!” Keebo stands to his feet and pounds his fists against his chest. “Aaaaaaa-auaa-aaaaaaah!”

Kokichi boos, “Kee-boooooo! Your time ran out.”

“Wait, Gonta isn’t Tarzan?” Himiko tilts her head skeptically.

Miu takes the phone down and looks over the results, the others peering over.

Kokichi laughs, “You idiots! You only got two!”

“Shut up cuck!”

“Ahahahaaha!”

“It’s our turn!” Tenko declares. She hands the phone to Himiko and eagerly waits until the mage holds it against her forehead. The round begins. 

“In the morning, Himiko is usually…”

“Sleepy,” she answers correctly.

“Skip! A degenerate male that steals bread!”

“Aladdin!”

“She’s an innocent princess that’s defiled in her sleep!”

“Aurora.”

“Another degenerate, this one tries to trick a girl into leaving her parents forever!”

“Nyeh… Peter Pan.”

“Aha! His name describes him perfectly!”

“Beast.”

“She has long, golden hair!”

“Rapunzel.”

“Skip this one! And this one! She saves China!”

“Mulan.”

“The least menacing of all males!”

“The… hunchback, maybe.”

“His full name!”

“Quasimodo!”

“She’s a beautiful native princess that’s manipulated into betraying her people.”

“Pocahontas.”

“She’s a sea witch that tricks a naive mermaid!”

“Ursula.”

“A degenerate talking dog!”

“...Bolt?” 

“No, another one!”

“Nyeh?” Himiko tilts her head.

“He’s friends with vermin!”

“It’s goofy!”

“Yes! Skip, ahhh, Himiko, we’re out of time.”

“Nyeh, we couldn’t have lost with my spell casting helping us.” They all glance at the screen, showing eleven correct.

“How did you do that?!” Keebo is astounded. He can’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that he and Miu were only able to answer two correctly.

Himiko’s smile brightens. “With my magic…” 

* * *

After making their way through the security check...

_ (Kaito was plucked out of the group to pass through the body scan machine, and complained, “Oh come on! I’m the suspicious one?!” _

_ “Of course!” Tenko remarked. _

_ Shuichi took note that Maki was able to successfully smuggle in her weapons. It was a little disconcerting, but the thought of a possible forthcoming lifetime ban from Disney World was a little more disconcerting.) _

_ (Kokichi also begged the seven of them to rent a stroller to push him around in, but sadly, they did not.) _

...They make their way through the crowd toward Tomorrowland. 

* * *

Shuichi had set up fast passes for them in advance, so they would get to do more things with less waiting. Their first one was for Space Mountain, at Kaito’s request. Himiko and Tenko had mentioned that they are not a fan of big roller coasters, so they opted for a fast pass for Peter Pan’s Flight. It isn’t until later though, so they go on line for the race-track ride as the remaining six of them hurry towards the roller coaster. 

Kaito’s expressions display his complete captivation with the theme of the ride, and Shuichi can just tell from that, that this is definitely Kaito’s favorite ride. Keebo is appreciating the decoration too. Kokichi is bouncing with excess energy at just riding rides in general, and all the positivity must be rubbing off on Maki; she’s smiling slightly. Miu’s pretty pumped up and isn’t making any profane jokes for the moment. Shuichi is smiling, but at them all; he’s glad to be there with them all. 

* * *

The Neo-Aikido Master and the self-proclaimed mage meet up with them soon after to go on another ride in Tomorrowland; Maki’s score on the Buzz Lightyear laser shooting ride surpasses the rest of theirs by far, but Kokichi still manages to get in second place, winning against Tenko by a few points. 

“Our next fast pass is for Pirates of the Carribean.” Shuichi reads off of his phone. 

“Nyeh? Where is that?” Himiko asks, peering over his shoulder.

“Nee-heehee! I say we go this way until we find it!” Kokichi spins around and stops, pointing his finger in a random direction.

“Kokichi! You’re just going to get us lost again. We should stick to the map!”

“Boooring, Keeboy. Are robots only capable of coming up with predictable ideas?”

“I am not a robot!”

Shuichi looks at the map in Keebo’s hands. “It… says it’s this way.” Shuichi points.

“Good job Shumai! Your navigational skills are almost as good as Rantaro’s!” Kokichi praises gleefully.

“Kokichi! You’re doing the same thing I suggested!”

“Hmmm, nope. Shuichi using the map is waaaay different,” Kokichi lies. 

“It’s not different at all!” Kaito disagrees, and Kokichi just laughs.

* * *

“This ride is about me!” Kokichi claims from his seat beside Shuichi.

“No one cares,” Himiko drawls, leaning against Tenko, half watching the animatronic pirates sing.

“How is this ride about you?!” Keebo challenges.

“Don’t you know Keebo, I live a secret life as a famous pirate! I am the phantom pirate, king of the seas!”

“That’s a lie!” he accuses from the row of seats behind. 

“Yup, now be quiet Keeboy! You’re disrupting the other people on the ride!”

“Kokichi, you’re the one who-!”

Kokichi shushes him, grinning. He subtly scoots closer to Shuichi, but Shuichi still notices it and tries to stop himself from blushing. 

Shuichi isn’t stupid. He knows it is fairly likely that Kokichi’s interested in him romantically. His blatant proclamations along with some observed involuntary mannerisms have clued him into that much.

_ However, _ Shuichi is a detective, which means he can only make _ deductions _ ; he knows it’s _ likely _ that Kokichi likes him, but he’s not _ sure _ . He has known Kokichi for years, and if there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s that Kokichi Oma is a liar. He can’t risk reciprocating these feelings that Kokichi has been projecting, because he _ knows _ that it might be a lie, and if it _ is _ a lie, then things would get awkward, and awful, and Shuichi is happy just being next to Kokichi. If being close to Kokichi means that he has to shove down his feelings, then so be it. 

* * *

“Fuck it’s hot outside,” Miu states the obvious, fanning herself with her shirt. 

Himiko and Tenko approach. “I knew my tracking spell would help us find you guys.” 

“Hey,” Kaito greets them, “we’re about to go on the Haunted Mansion.”

“Ooooo, sounds exciting!” Tenko chirps while Himiko nods with a smile.

* * *

As they get wait to get inside the elevator of the Haunted Mansion ride, Kokichi speaks up, “Hey Kaito, guess what?”

“What?”

“A whole buuuunch of riders actually died on this very ride ten years ago! People say their ghosts haunt the ride and mess with the seats! Workers even claim that some of the decorations aren’t just fake projections, but real ghosts!”

“Wh-wh-what?!” Kaito screeches, clinging to Maki, who returns Kokichi’s claim with a glare.

Miu guffaws, “hah! That’s bullshit.” 

“Kokichi, everyone knows you’re lying!” Keebo points at him.

Kaito crosses his arms and avoids eye contact. “...yeah, you’re obviously lying.”

Kokichi grins, “_are you sure? _”

(Maki starts glaring even more than usual at Kokichi after she finally gets Kaito to stop screaming about the “definitely real” ghosts)

* * *

They begin strolling through Fantasyland after eating something for lunch.

“Hey,” Kaito walks back from where he was walking ahead with Maki, “we’re about to go on, uh… the teacups.” He points towards the Wonderland-themed ride.

“It’s a mad tea party!” Kokichi grins.

“Me and Keebo are gonna go on Splash Mountain instead.”

“Isn’t the wait for that, two hours?” Shuichi inquires.

“Yeah? So? ...I just wanna get soaked.”

There’s a relative groan of annoyance at the innuendo.

“We’ll meet you guys at Cosmic Ray’s after,” she informs them, remembering the name from Kaito when he was talking about where he could get a burger.

* * *

“Wheeee! Shuichi, isn’t this fun?”

“Kokichi, could you please slow down?” Shuichi doesn’t mind going fast, but this is… very fast. He’d like to go a little bit slower, at least.

“Hmmm, fine, but only for you, my beloved.” Kokichi smiles wide.

Shuichi’s cheeks turn pink.

“Oh _ for fuck’s sake_.” Kaito groans from beside them. Tenko wanted all the girls to go in one teacup, and since the teacups _ are _ two to three per cup, it worked out pretty well… _ for them_.

As soon as they get out from under the hood of the teacup ride, rain starts pouring down.

“Shit,” Kaito mutters.

“Of course you degenerate males wouldn’t come prepared! Luckily, me and Himiko came prepared!” She reaches into the magician’s small backpack and pulls out some rain ponchos. 

“Tada!” Himiko proclaims, “eight magic ponchos for all of us.” She hands them out to the group.

“Too bad Miu and Keebo aren’t here to use them.”

“Nee-heehee! Guess they’re getting soaked after all!”

* * *

Eventually, after some more walking and shopping around, they find solace from the rain at the restaurant Kaito insisted they all go to for dinner. Shuichi remembers him mumbling something about the “full Tomorrowland experience” or whatever that means. It works out alright though, since Kaito gets his burger, and the rest of them get to sit down. It’s still pretty early for dinner, but they plan to make it back to the hotel to rest so they can be back and more awake for the fireworks. 

They’ve all got a booth to themselves, which is good because that means no one besides the five of them has to witness Kaito inhaling his burger unless they look his way. It also means no one can hear Tenko when she scolds him for his lack of manners. 

“Shuichi! Feed me a fry!”

Shuichi blushes but picks up a fry and lowers it towards Kokichi’s head as it rests in his lap. “Please don’t choke Kokichi.”

“I’m the supreme leader of an evil organization! You think eating while laying down could kill me? No way!” He insists, inching up towards the fried potato.

“If you’re sure…” Shuichi trails off as Kokichi eats the french fry.

He prattles on after chewing, “I’m the king and Shuichi is my servant! Nee-heehee-ouch!”

Kaito snorts, food in his mouth as he asks, “did you just bump your head on the table?”

Kokichi sits up from Shuichi’s lap, rubbing his forehead. “Of course not, I just bypassed an assassination attempt. Because of my invisible helmet, Harumaki’s blow to my head only gave me a teensy headache,” he lies, adding hand gestures to emphasize.

“That’s a lie,” Maki calls him out this time, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “If I were to attempt to take your life, you wouldn’t survive,” she assures him.

“Awwww, does that mean Harumaki doesn’t actually hate me after all?” Kokichi tilts his head, his voice teasing.

“Don’t push it.” Her expression is deadpan. 

“Do you want me to feed you a fry, Himiko?” Tenko tilts her head, holding up the offered fry.

“Nyeh… I’m okay.” Himiko bites into her burger. 

“Okay!” Tenko smiles. “So how was everyone else’s time while we were gone? Hopefully not getting into too much trouble.” 

“Nee-heehee, what else can you expect from an evil leader like me?” His grin broadens. “Keebo screamed like a little kid on the rollercoaster! Too bad you missed it!” Kokichi teases.

“What time is it?” Kaito asks, looking towards Maki as she sips her water. 

She reaches into her backpack and checks her phone. “It’s five-ten.”

“Hey fuckers,” Miu greets as she walks up to their table with her tray alongside a very wet and sulking Keebo.

“Miu! You’re shirt’s see-through!” Kaito yells reproachfully.

“Heeeeee!” Miu covers herself. “Well don’t look perv…” she mumbles as she sits down meekly.

“I didn’t know Keeboy was water-proof!” Kokichi changes the subject with faux surprise.

“Kokichi, we have been in the pool at the same time!”

* * *

They get back into the park around eight-thirty, a little more awake than before. 

“Shouldn’t we just go back to the hotel? It’s still raining…” 

“Not before the fireworks Keeboy! I wanna see things explode!” Kokichi exclaims.

Keebo and Miu have rain ponchos on now too, not that it’s making much of a difference since they ran from the buses without them.

They all try to navigate through the crowd in front of the castle to find the best place to see the fireworks from as possible. It’s not very full, since it’s still raining, but a decent crowd has decided to stick around. 

The rain turns to drizzles as the show begins.

Shuichi looks at Kokichi’s face light up in amazement while watching the firework show and feels warm inside.

* * *

They go on a few other rides they weren’t able to get to earlier. (One of them is called Astro Orbiter and they ride it mainly for Kaito.) 

They’re sort of just roaming around when Miu halts the group in their steps. “I _ gotta _ go on jungle cruise. I sorta told Gonta I’d get some pictures of the animals... C’mon Keebo.”

“Okay!” Keebo nods.

For some reason, this prompts Maki and Kaito to converse amongst themselves before approaching Shuichi. “We’re gonna head back. Y’know what they say: early to bed and early to rise.” Kaito pats Shuichi on the back and gives him a wink… for… some reason.

“Ah, okay.”

“Have fun, we’ll see you later…” Maki smiles as they head towards the exit, four remaining.

“Are you tired yet Kokichi?” Shuichi asks.

“Who needs sleep when you can stay up late _ and _ wake up early in the morning?”

“...”

“But, I was more tired earlier. Taking a nap with Shuichi made me much more awake! I’m ready to ride more rides!”

Shuichi smiles at that. He doesn’t want the leader to push himself too hard. He’s experienced Kokichi completely shutting down because of a lack of sleep. Shuichi has struggled with insomnia too, but Kokichi isn’t able to sleep in like he can. The other normally wakes up early regardless of when he goes to sleep.

“Let me know if you get tired Shumai! I wouldn’t want my beloved to lie just for my sake. I hate liars, you know.”

Shuichi nods, “I’m alright for now. I think we can stay a little bit longer.”

Himiko then speaks up, “Hey. We’re going to watch Mickey’s Magic Show. Do you wanna come with us?”

“Sounds like fun!” Kokichi grips his hand, racing ahead of the other two. Tenko seems to take that as a personal challenge, so she lifts Himiko for a piggy-back ride and chases them.

* * *

Himiko pulls a blanket out of her backpack once they get into the waiting room for the show; none of them are sure why or when she brought it but the air-conditioned room is pretty cold and the air outside is beginning to cool down because of the season. At least it stopped raining.

“It’s a cape, because I’m a mage,” she says, but the fleecy crescent moons and clouds on it say differently.

* * *

Shuichi and Kokichi had already decided they would ride Thunder Mountain next. Well, Kokichi decided, and Shuichi quickly agreed.

Tenko knows Himiko won’t want to ride anything that high up, so she suggests a less intense alternative. “We never got to ride Mine Train Himiko! Do you want to go before the park closes?” Tenko remembers that Himiko wanted to at least try riding Seven Dwarves’ Mine Train.

“Nyeh… but isn’t the wait still really long?”

“It might be, but we can check!”

“Okay. After Mine Train let’s leave right away. My feet hurt, and my MP is too low to cast a health recovery spell.”

Himiko and Tenko set out towards the ride.

And then there were two.

* * *

The line for Thunder Mountain Railroad isn’t unreasonably long, but it’s definitely not quiet either. 

Kokichi has his arms up the whole time, and even though Shuichi is gripping the safety bar for dear life during the sudden turns, his eyes are wide open, and there’s a rush of adrenaline going through him. It’s not an intense roller coaster by any means, but the wind on their faces and the loud crackle of the tracks makes it exciting. After, Kokichi pulls him by the hand towards Adventureland and Shuichi smiles the whole way there.

* * *

In the last few minutes before the park closes they make it back to Pirates of the Carribean again, for the last ride of the night. Now that it’s just the two of them, it feels somehow different from when they were in a group. 

“Shuichi, we need to talk.” The boat has begun to move along its track in the water, the false night sky of the ride seeming so realistic overhead.

Shuichi’s eyes widen. “Ah, what would you like to talk about?”

“Do you like me?”

Eyebrows raise, “of-of course.”

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “C’mon Shuichi. I know you’re not that dense.” He pauses. “What I mean is, how do you feel about me, as more than a friend?”

“O-oh,” Shuichi stammers, feeling his face preheating like an oven.

Kokichi leans forward expectantly. “So?”

“Um… I like you, Kokichi.” 

An involuntary smile appears on the leader’s face. “Good, me too.”

Shuichi smiles back.

“So let’s make it official.” Kokichi says, looking ahead instead of into Shuichi’s eyes as he laces their fingers together.

“I’d like that.” Shuichi smiles lovingly as he leans over to press his lips to Kokichi’s cheek.

Even though it’s a little dark in the ride, Shuichi can still see Kokichi’s blush. It’s really cute, he notices, but then Kokichi’s facing him again, and he sees a searching look in those purple eyes that’s even more cute. Shuichi nods, and Kokichi takes the opportunity to grab onto Shuichi’s shirt and pull him closer until their lips meet.

It’s nothing crazy, just a soft press of lips against one another with that yo-ho pirate song echoing in the background, but it makes the two of them feel really warm and giddy. The seriousness of the moment is stopped quickly, since Kokichi can’t help himself from grinning. It sort of stops the kiss, but he can’t help it; he’s suddenly so full of energy, and he just can’t stop smiling. Shuichi opens his eyes and seeing Kokichi makes him smile too. It’s like their cheeks are stuck like that, but neither of them really mind.

As they’re getting off of the ride, Shuichi speaks up, a million little thoughts going through his head, “maybe we shouldn’t say anything to the others yet.”

“Why not? Are you ashamed of me?” Crocodile tears well up in his eyes.

Shuichi shakes his head. “No, I just think that Tenko would be less willing to share a room with us if she knew we are together.”

“Nee-heehee, so devious Shuichi. I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Maybe…”

* * *

_ (They don’t make it back to the hotel until midnight because of the long bus wait. Himiko texted them to warn them, but by the time they get there the line is already long and they have to wait for two buses to depart before finally getting on the third one. But, as they sit down in the seats and Kokichi falls asleep leaning against Shuichi’s shoulder, he finds that he doesn’t mind too much.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading c: And now it is finished! I hope it wasn't too terrible eheh..


End file.
